Parias
by danieladominguez045
Summary: Bardock, en un vano intento de enseñarle modales a los dos mocosos que concebía como hijos, los traslada a un instituto al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de cualquier lujo y comodidad. Los dos adolescentes más rebeldes y mimados del momento deberán convivir con aquellos que provocaban piquiña en sus brazos desde recién nacidos: los inmundos parias.


**Capítulo I: Saiyajin**

Sus dedos golpeaban de una forma rítmica los barrotes de la celda. Aburrido de tanto esperar, volteó la vista a su hermano y mejor amigo, que miraba a la nada con su típico ceño fruncido. Ambos tenían unos cuantos moretones, heridas superficiales que sangraban un poco y el orgullo magullado por los sucesos anteriores.

La fiesta celebrada en honor por el décimo séptimo cumpleaños de Vegeta se convirtió en un pandemónium cuando la novia del festejado fue hallada por Goku siéndole infiel en su propia habitación. Sobra decir que su amigo y él molieron a golpes al desgraciado y su pandilla, que saltó a defenderlo de inmediato. Varios golpes más tardes, llegó la policía y arrestó a todos los involucrados... incluyendo a los descendientes del clan Saiyajin. Claro está, no era su primera pelea ni tampoco su primera estancia en la cárcel. Las cosas parecieron complicarse un poco en la requisa, al encontrar varios gramos de cocaína en los bolsillos de los niños ricos. Pasaron la noche tras las rejas, y la mayoría del día siguiente. Cumplirían cerca de veinticuatro horas aprisionados y su padre no daba señales de vida.

—El viejo se está demorando en sacarnos. —comentó el mayor, bostezando debido al cansancio. Todavía tenía restos de torta y el desagradable olor del vómito de Zangya, la borracha con la que, de no haber sido por la estupidez que cometió Maroon, habría pasado la noche.

—Cállate, insecto. No tengo ánimos para escucharte. Este día ha sido una mierda.

Goku lo analizó unos instantes. La hembra no le importaba en lo absoluto, de eso estaba seguro, pero su ego estaba dolido porque le vieron la cara de idiota, y muy grande. Vegeta rechinó sus dientes, esa insulsa se las pagaría. Pero antes de que empezara a despotricar pestes contra la aludida, apareció uno de los guardias que los encarceló anteriormente.

—Salgan de ahí, riquillos. Como siempre papá salvando sus traseros. —ironizó, sin tomarle atención al gélido ambiente que recibió como respuesta de los adolescentes. Se levantaron con mejor humor, y al salir de la comisaría, enfrentaron el duro entrecejo del dueño del imperio Saiyajin: Bardock Son.

Tragaron en seco cuando el adulto se volteó sin dirigirles palabra alguna y se subió a uno de sus muchos autos de lujo. Los otros dos lo siguieron, con precaución, sin ganas de alterar aún más su fuerte temperamento. El auto arrancó con fuerza, sacando un respingo a los que estaban sentados atrás. Bardock los vigiló desde el retrovisor.

—Los expulsaron, imbéciles. El enclenque al que golpearon era el hijo del director, todavía está en el hospital. —masculló. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía arrepentido. Es más, podía jurar que sonreían con sorna. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, con su mirada altiva.

—Ojalá se pudra allí. Nadie me trata de estúpido sin recibir castigo. —sus palabras salieron como un veneno letal. Bardock frenó de repente, habían llegado a casa. Sus puños le rogaban domesticar a ese par de engreídos que convertían a su imperio en la comidilla de la clase social más alta a base de golpes, pero se abstuvo al ver a su mujer correr hacia al auto. Ella odiaba la violencia.

—Malditos críos...—susurró el hombre. La mujer inspeccionó a sus retoños, en busca de cualquier herida grave. Sus ojos acuosos pasaron a destellar ira cuando supo todo en orden, y le empezó a dar palmadas a los fornidos adolescentes que no sentían ni cosquillas con el acto de su progenitora.

—¡Casi me matan de un susto! Insensatos, ¿qué pensaban? Y fuera de eso los descubren con droga. —les recriminó. Gine seguía parloteando, regañando a los mocosos que ahora caminaban con calma a la entrada de la gran mansión. Bardock, mientras tanto, pensaba qué mierdas hacer para que los malcriados dejaran de portarse de una manera tan blasfema.

Su bombillo se encendió cuando Vegeta empujó a una criada que le ofrecía un refrescante jugo de naranja en una bandeja, lastimando a la mujer y de paso regando el contenido del vaso. La mujer soltó un par de lágrimas saladas, y ante su plan maestro el amo y señor del imperio Saiyajin se permitió esbozar una sonrisa sardónica.

—Qué brillante soy.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una pequeña y algo desprolija casa, la cena se encontraba servida. El Dr. Brief apagaba su cigarrillo ya consumido, mientras apreciaba las curvas de su esposa detrás del delantal de cocina. La mujer terminó de organizar los cubiertos para encontrarse con la excitación del amor de su vida, ensanchó una sonrisa que revelaba todas sus intenciones y se acercó, sumándose en un sensual beso que sudaba deseo por cada poro de sus pieles. Bunny se separó con un poco de dificultad al sentir las manos de su compañero descender hacia su trasero.

—Primero cenemos. Después continuaremos con más comodidad en la alcoba. —le dio un pequeño beso y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, hambrienta a más no poder. El doctor hizo lo mismo con resignación, después de todo, que comieran a esta hora del día era inusual y no quería que se enfriara nada. La rubia le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, imaginándose lo que sucedería una vez terminaran de alimentarse.

—¡Bulma, Milk, ya está lista la comida! ¡Bajen o me comeré todo yo solo! —anunció, sin romper contacto visual con su esposa.

Arriba, dos jóvenes y bellas muchachas se besaban apasionadas. Disfrutaban de lo aterciopelados de sus muslos, rozando sus intimidades, húmedas por el contacto íntimo entre sus cuerpos. La morena apretaba los pezones de la peli azul, logrando sacarle un exquisito jadeo. Empezaban a quitarse las bragas para llegar a la mejor parte del encuentro, cuando escucharon el llamado del Dr. Brief, y sobresaltadas buscaron su ropa tirada en el piso para bajar cuanto antes y que la pareja no sospechara nada.

—¿Qué dijiste que estaríamos haciendo hoy? —le preguntó la morena, observando cómo la otra se vestía su espectacular cuerpo. Rechistó por lo bajo, insultando al padre de su amiga por la intromisión. Sin embargo, ya se desquitarían luego.

—Filosofía. Así no nos preguntará nada. —ambas se miraron al terminar de vestirse. La lujuria dominaba sus cuerpos por inercia, y al darse un corto pero salvaje beso, salieron de la habitación demandando por comida. Al bajar las escaleras, señor y señora Brief les sonrieron con ternura. Se les hizo agua la boca en cuanto vieron la cantidad de alimentos que había preparado Bunny.

—Se ve delicioso, mamá. Muero de hambre. —la peli azul devoraba todo, comer aquel delicioso plato era un lujo que no se podía permitir siempre. Sonrió traviesa cuando sintió la mano de Milk subir por su muslo y acariciar su intimidad.

—Bulma tiene razón, señora Brief. Está exquisito. —comentó con dulzura, alabando a esas personas que para ella eran como sus segundos padres. Vio de soslayo a la blanca criatura tratando de mantener la compostura y no hacer ningún gesto extraño, aumentando la velocidad de las caricias con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Cómo les fue con la tarea? Los últimos días han tenido demasiada. No puede creer que los exploten de esa manera. —negó Bunny. Bulma tragó en seco, esperando no tartamudear por el placer que los dedos expertos de Milk le proporcionaban.

—Tampoco es para tanto, es por nuestro bien. —anunció con brevedad. La cena transcurrió tranquila, con algunos comentarios y chistes; anécdotas o cualquier cosa que fuera pertinente compartir. Y una tensión sexual desbordante. Cuando el último plato fue lavado, las dos adolescentes se dirigieron de nuevo al cuarto para, según ellas, terminar la tarea. La pareja se acariciaba en la cocina.

—Me pregunto si de verdad creen que nos engañan con esas excusas patéticas. —interrogó el macho. Bunny rió sin pudor, desabrochando su sostén y quitándose la blusa que en esos momentos estorbaba.

—Nuestra querida Bulma resultó con un apetito sexual increíble. —los ojos del doctor observaban con gratitud los senos de su mujer, procediendo a consentirlos de la mejor manera posible. La rubia gimió de placer, revolviendo los cabellos de su marido al sentir su boca succionar los rosados pezones.

—Igualita a su madre. —murmuró, con la vista nublada por esas sensaciones tan magníficas que le brindaba el cuerpo de Bunny.

Un nuevo día en la mansión Saiyajin. Vegeta descansaba en una descomunal habitación, cansado después de todo el ajetreo que sucedió en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Somnoliento, no le prestó demasiada atención a los rayos del sol que anunciaban el comienzo del día a día, y simplemente se acomodó en otra posición para dormir más cómodo. No quería que nadie lo molestara.

Bardock entró con un gigantesco balde de agua, asustando a la empleada que desde hace más de media hora trataba de despertar al joven. La misma que miraba curiosa lo que sucedería a continuación. El intimidante hombre observaba con malicia el rostro pasivo de Vegeta, y al escuchar un leve ronquido salir de sus labios, vació todo el contenido en la cama de su hijo adoptivo. El adolescente, al sentir la fría agua, se levantó de sobresalto, cayéndose del mueble.

Una estridente risa se oyó en toda la habitación. Vegete sentía que explotaría de la rabia en cualquier momento.

—¡Qué carajos, Bardock! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! —así como se cayó, se incorporó. Se echó a la cama, boca abajo, reprimiendo esas ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes al adulto. Pensó que seguiría burlándose de él por tiempo indefinido, pero el mayor dejó de reír de forma abrupta, formando un incómodo silencio.

—Te equivocas. El que se vas eres tú. —tamborileó con sus manos una maleta de color caoba. Vegeta se puso de pie, encarando al que consideraba su padre, con una ceja alzada y mirando con incredulidad el objeto.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Bardock? —el adulto dejó la maleta allí y empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación. Vegeta lo seguía, preguntándole si todo era una maldita broma. Descendieron las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, donde se encontraba Kakarotto con un ojo morado y otra maleta igual, desayunando una exuberante cantidad de platillos. —¿Qué mierda pasa, joder?

Bardock se sentó a degustar la deliciosa comida que tenía al frente, omitiendo los dos pares de ojos que lo acribillaban sin misericordia. Ambos se miraron sin entender del todo la situación, esperando expectantes que el mayor abriera la boca de una vez por todas. Gine bajó, restregando sus ojos debido al sueño, y cuando vio a los tres hombres reunidos ensanchó una sonrisa; su esposo le había mencionado el magnífico plan que tenía para domesticar a los brutos de sus hijos.

—Buenos días, mis amores. —saludó alegre. Al ver que eran ignorados por completo, Vegeta golpeó fuerte la mesa, ocasionando un estruendo.

—¡Dígannos de una vez que putas está sucediendo! Maldición...—escupió. Goku lo siguió, con un poco de temor. Los esposos se levantaron de sus asientos, observándose con complicidad. La poca paciencia del moreno se acababa.

—Su madre y yo pensamos que necesitan una lección, aprender a comportarse. Con esas actitudes, no permitiré que aspiren a ser los dueños del imperio que tanto me costó forjar. Me han avergonzado, a mí y a toda la familia...por lo tanto, se harán cargo de sus estúpidas acciones. —sentenció Bardock.

—¡Espere, padre! No ha sido para tanto. —pero por mucho que Goku los intentara convencer, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Era el último recurso que tenía el cabecilla para poner a prueba la capacidad de sus herederos y convertirlos en unos hombres ejemplares.

—Esto es inaudito. —bramó Vegeta.

—Hijos míos, es por su bien. Si siguen así, terminarán todas sus vidas en la cárcel. —los ojos de Gine se volvieron a humedecer, preocupada por sus queridos. Bardock la abrazó, seguro de que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

—Se irán a vivir a Capsula, el barrio donde vive Berenice. Estudiarán donde lo hace su hijo, la obedecerán en todo y trabajarán para pagar el sustento de lo que consuman. Si pueden hacer esto un año y medio, no habrá ninguna duda de que son merecedores de tomar mi lugar cuando me retire. Sin embargo, si fallan, me veré en la penosa necesidad de buscar otra persona más competente que ustedes dos. —el adulto contemplaba los rostros anonadados de sus familiares. Capsula tenía mala fama, aun así, confiaba en que su ama de llaves se encargaría de encaminar a esos muchachitos por el mejor camino.

Vegeta y Goku rieron en una sonora carcajada.

—¡Qué buen chiste, anciano! Por un momento me lo creí. —Goku se limpiaba las lágrimas que salieron involuntarias por la risa que aquello le había ocasionado.

—Tu cara fue épica, Kakarotto. —se burló Vegeta. Pero el semblante de Gine y Bardock permanecía inmutable, preocupando un poco al par de mocosos que sintieron un baldado de agua fría recorrerles el cuerpo. —Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Es muy en serio. Bloquearé sus tarjetas, llevaran sólo la ropa necesaria, los autos están prohibidos y no pisarán esta mansión hasta que cumplan con la parte del trato. Ayer tocaron fondo, joder. Y no pasaré por alto tremendo problema. —ahora sí, el par estaba blanco. Sabían que Bardock cumpliría su palabra, cueste lo que cueste.

—¡Berenice, ven por favor! —pidió Gine. En cuestión de segundos la mujer llegó, unas cuantas canas demostraban el paso de los años en su pequeño cuerpo. Pero mantenía una sonrisa dulce y acogedora, que derretía cualquier cosa. —Ya sabes qué tienes qué hacer. Por favor, arranca de inmediato con mis hijos para Capsula.

—Enseguida, mi señora. —su reverencia fue interrumpida por los gritos de los herederos, que protestaron cuando fueron conscientes de lo que sucedería con ellos.

—¡No puedes enviarnos allá, padre! Estará lleno de parias. —comentó con asco Goku. Berenice bajó su rostro con vergüenza, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Gina notó esto y le brindó un pañuelo, para después virarse hacia sus hijos.

—Salgan ahora mismo de la casa. Desde ahora, respetarán a Berenice como si fuera yo. Lo más mínimo que pasé, me lo notificará, y entonces habrán perdido el derecho a la empresa. —el par trataba de balbucear algo para defenderse, pero ya no había nada qué hacer. Bardock y Gine subieron las escaleras, observando cómo sus hijos caminaban resignados hacia el carro que los llevaría a su nueva vida en Capsula. La preocupación se podía notar en los ojos de la mujer.

—Deja esa cara, hicimos lo correcto. No podíamos dejar que siguieran así. —abrazó con dulzura a su esposa, quien ocultó el rostro entre su cuello.

—Eso espero, Bardock. Nunca me lo perdonaré si algo malo les pasa.

Bulma se relajaba al estar bajo los chorros de agua helada que salían de la ducha improvisada en la terraza. Los diversos chupones y rasguños en su cuerpo eran una prueba más de la activa vida sexual que llevaba la peli azul. Acarició cada marca con gusto, el sexo era algo que le encantaba; con hombres o mujeres, siempre esperaba sacar el máximo placer de cada encuentro. Unos gritos afuera de su casa la sacaron de su trance, recordándole que tenía una prioridad mucho más grande que saciar sus bajos instintos: estudiar.

Se asomó por la barrera de ladrillas, aún desnuda, y sin importarle que alguien la viera saludó a su mejor amiga con una mano. La morena disfrutó de la bonita vista que le regalaba la mañana, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando una gota de agua le impactó en la cara.

—¡Espérame un momento, Milk! —salió corriendo hacia su habitación, y con movimientos rápidos vistió la ropa que había escogido con anticipación. Pasó la peinilla por su lacio cabello, y sin mirar bien su aspecto, cogió su mochila y salió de la casa sin despedirse. Sus padres ya se encontraban trabajando y no volverían hasta tarde.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena y respiró un poco entrecortada por la carrera que había pegado. No podía permitirse llegar tarde a clases. Se sintió un poco incómoda cuando Milk la escudriñó con la mirada, no solía darle ese tipo de atenciones en público.

—Bulma...—la peli azul rogó porque su amiga no quisiera mandar el estudio al demonio para subir a la habitación a continuar con lo que empezaron ayer. Una leve risilla la confundió. —Tía, tienes la blusa al revés.

La Brief más pequeña estiró la prenda para comprobar las palabras de la morena. Se ruborizó de vergüenza por haber pensado mal de su amiga, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa ladina y empezó a caminar con dirección al colegio.

—Qué importa. Bulma Brief es impredecible en cuanto a moda. —la institución quedaba a media hora caminando, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo para charlar. Generalmente hablaban chismes, relataban sus experiencias sexuales o simplemente narraban su día a día, pero hoy había un tema en particular que se llevó la mayor parte de la conversación.

La noche pasada la madre de Milk regresó llorando a casa, diciendo que no aguantaba más el trabajo en la casa Saiyajin: la empresa de electrodomésticos más grande del país. Cuando la morena recibió la llamada de su madre no dudó en ir a consentirla, molesta con los granujas que habitaban esa asquerosa mansión. La empujaron, ocasionándole un esguince y varios raspones. Sólo por querer atender a esos críos que regresaban de una comisaría.

—Lo peor es que no puede renunciar. La paga es muy buena. Por lo menos, se quedará en casa hasta que se recupere del todo. —suspiró la morena. Su madre se sobre esforzaba por llevarle un bocado de comida todos los días, y a pesar de apreciarlo, le angustiaba en demasía la salud de su engendradora. Bulma negó con rabia; detestaba a esos riquillos estúpidos que demostraban su poder de tan anacrónica manera.

—Por eso es que debemos encontrar trabajo lo antes posible. Yo tampoco quiero que mis padres sigan preocupándose tanto por el dinero. En especial mi madre, ella... me parte el alma verla así. —la señora Bunny era prostituta. No contaba con ningún estudio, carecía de modales y aunque sabía limpiar y cocinar, los sueldos que recibía de estos trabajos eran míseros. Además, sus jefes siempre intentaban aprovecharse de ella, así que terminaba siendo la misma situación. Su padre tenía título de médico, pero laboraba en una entidad de salud recogiendo la basura y limpiando los charcos de sangre. Sin duda alguna, Bulma quería sacarlos a ambos de esa horripilante situación económica.

—Sólo falta año y medio para graduarnos. ¿Ya has pensado en algún empleo? —la morena y la peli azul tenían una relación extraña. Eran mejores amigas, confidentes, y de vez en cuando amantes. Personas que se entendían demasiado bien, incluso en la intimidad. Y con un lazo irrompible.

Los ojos de Bulma brillaron con la pregunta de su amiga. Sí, por supuesto que ya había pensado en algo. Pero era demasiado soñador y descabellado, más para una mujer de su estrato económico.

—Me encantaría ser científica, ¿y tú?

Milk pareció meditarlo un rato.

—Pues, sé cocinar muy bien. No me molestaría ser una chef profesional.

Siguieron hablando de sus utópicos sueños. Porque, en la realidad que vivían, eran sólo eso: sueños. En el fondo sabía que terminarían como sus madres, pues no podrían pagar una universidad de ningún tipo. Con esos pensamientos negativos en sus cabezas, llegaron a la entrada del Orange School.

Las dos gozaban de cierta fama en la institución. Casi todos las querían y conocían, a excepción de unos pocos. Eran mujeres muy bellas y exóticas, después de todo. Y con una energía e inteligencia envidiables. Correspondían con alegría cada saludo que les brindaban, algunos compañeros de cama y otros simplemente amigos.

—Bulma, por cierto. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Yamcha? —el capitán del equipo de baloncesto pretendía a su amiga desde hace mucho. Pero la peli azul no sentía atracción en absoluto hacia él. Aunque después de miles de intentos fallidos, y mucho hostigamiento, accedió a darle una oportunidad con tal de que la dejara en paz. Bulma resopló, recordando ese particular detalle.

—Mal. No sé cuánto tardará en darse cuenta que no soy su tipo de mujer. —ella era una mujer demasiado libre e independiente. De mente abierta y que gozaba de cualquier placer sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Sabía que esas mujeres no gustaban en lo romántico a los hombres, pues no permitían que nada las doblegara. Además, disfrutaba de su soltería. Era lo mejor del planeta entero.

—Eres el tipo de mujer de cualquier humano...—comentó lasciva, empujándola a un salón vacío. Iban en marcha a Historia, pero aquella parecía más importante. Milk sentó a Bulma en el escritorio del profesor y en medio de besos, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Estaban tan inmiscuidas en sus suspiros y jadeos, que no escucharon los gritos que se acercaban cada vez más al salón en el que estaban.

La puerta se abrió, y enseguida ambas mujeres se separaron como si quemaran. Goku y Vegeta observaron boquiabiertos las dos féminas en sostén y falda que los veían extrañadas. El cabeza de flama sonrió de medio lado, gustoso con la vista, y en especial con la azulada que parecía no importarle que las descubrieran.

—¡Aquí hay lesbianas, Vegeta! ¡Genial! —gritó enérgico Goku. Bulma bufó con ironía y cerró la puerta para evitar molestias. Las dos comenzaron a arreglar su vestimenta con total normalidad, pero sin quitar la mirada de los hombres. Nunca los había visto en la escuela.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son nuevos? —preguntó curiosa. Vegeta la acorraló contra la puerta, molestando un poco a la azulada. Qué estupidez, típica escena de película erótica. Milk soltó una risa por lo bajo, el pobrecito terminaría estrellado.

—Más bien, ¿quién eres tú y por qué aún no has estado en mi cama? —inquirió seductor. La Brief por un segundo se perdió en sus ojos, en ese negro cautivador y peligroso. Se lamió los labios, y con malicia, estiró su rodilla con fuerza hasta las partes nobles del chico, dándole un certero golpe.

—Auch...—se retorció Goku, imaginándose el dolor de su amigo. Vegeta observaba furioso a la insulsa que ahora se burlaba de él. Milk rompió en carcajadas y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una palmada en el trasero al más distraído. Bulma la vio migrar y se apresuró en hacer lo mismo, tenía una clase a la cual asistir. Se inclinó hacia Vegeta y le susurró al oído.

—Adiós, flamita...

Y aquel día sería el comienzo de la perdición de aquellos cuatro jóvenes.


End file.
